Rhea Ripley
| birth_place = Adelaide, Australia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Orlando, Florida | billed = | trainer = WWE Performance Center Sara Amato (WWE PC) | debut = 29 June 2013 | retired = }} Demi Bennett (11 October, 1996) is an Australian female professional wrestler currently signed to the American promotion WWE on its developmental brand NXT under the ring name Rhea Ripley where she became the first WWE United Kingdom Women's Champion. Bennett began her career between 2013 and 2017 wrestling in Australian promotions such as Professional Wrestling Alliance and Riot City Wrestling. While in Riot City Wrestling, she became a two-time RCW Women's Champion. Between 2015 and 2016, she also wrestled in Japan in promotions including Pro Wrestling ZERO1, REINA and World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana. Professional wrestling career Australian Promotions (2013-2017) Riot City Wrestling (2013-2017) Bennett made her deubt in June 2013 in Riot City Wrestling at RCW Mean Street Mayhem 6. The following year on 10 May at RCW City Chicks Unleashed, Bennett won her first championship when defeated Savannah Summers to win the RCW Women's Championship. She held the title until 15 November at RCW City Chicks Unleashed 3, where she was defeated by Harley Wonderland in a title match. On 6 December at RCW Battle Ror Supremacy, Bennett had a rematch for the title, but did not win the title due to Wonderland being counted out of the ring. Bennett returned the following year in 2015 on 10 October at RCW Key To The City in a three-way match to determine the Number One Contender for the RCW Women's Championship. She won by defeating Blair Alexis and Harley Wonderland. At the 2015 RCW Powertrip, she faced the RCW Women's Champion Savannah Summers in a title match that ended in No Contest. Bennett returned on 30 January 2016 at RCW Reanimated where she met Savannah Summers in a rematch for the RCW Women's Title, but did not succeed in winning the championship. On 22 October at RCW Key To The City, Bennett met Summers again, at that time in a three-way match in challenging the defending RCW Women's Champion Quinn Beauregard, resulting in Bennett winning the title and becoming a two-time Women's Champion. On 28 January 2017 at RCW Reanimated, Bennett successfully defended her Women's Championship against Casey Johns. On 22 April, Bennett wrestled her last RCW match at RCW Strength where she successfully defended the Women's title against Kellyanne. Pro Wrestling Alliance (2013) Two months later, she debuted in Professional Wrestling Alliance at PWWA Champions United where she teamed with Izzy in defeating Blair Alexis & Savannah Summers in a tag match. Newcastle Pro Wrestling (2014-2015) Bennett made her Newcastle Pro Wrestling debut in 2014, during the 12 July edition of Newy Pro where she teamed with Rachel Rose in defeating Harley Wonderland & Madison Eagles in tag match. New Horizon Pro Wrestling (2014-2015) Bennett's New Horizon Pro Wrestling debut was made on 24 May 2014, during the opening night of the NHPW Global Conflict where she joined the Global Conflict Tournament. She was eliminated during the first round of the tournament by Mercedes Martinez. She returned for the second night of the NHPW Global Conflict event, competing in a four-way mixed tag team match paired with Garry Schmidt. Six months later, Bennett returned and was part of the opening night of the NHPW Final Chapter event, wrestling a four-way Match against Madison Eagles, Evie and Saraya Knight with the vacant IndyGurlz Australia Championship at stake. However, Bennett did not win the title. Melbourne City Wrestling (2014, 2016) Bennett made her Melbourne City Wrestling debut in on 14 June 2014 at MCW New Horizons where she defended the RCW Women's title in a three-way match against Savannah Summers and Toni Storm. On 9 August at MCW Clash Of The Titans, Bennett defeated Miami to retain her Women's Championship. Bennett continued her winning streak with a third consecutive victory, defeating Savannah Summers at MCW Fight For A Cause. On 30 April 2016, Bennett returned to MCW at MCW Ballroom Brawl in a match won by Kellyanne. On 11 June at MCW Hostile Takeover, Bennett teamed with Erika Reid to defeat Charli Evans & Shazza McKenzie in a tag match. Outback Championship Wrestling (2015) Bennett debuted on the 30 January 2015 edition of OCW where she defeated Kellyanne in a singles match. On March 20 at OCW Supershow, Bennett lost to Kellyanne in a rematch. On 25 July at OCW Extinction, Bennett lost to Vixsin in a singles match. Wrestle Rampage (2015-2016) On 7 February 2015, Bennett debut at WR Meltdown where defeated Savannah Summers. She returned in 2016 on 6 May at WR Revolution, where she defeated Amity Row. Japanese Tour (2015-2016) Pro Wrestling ZERO1 (2015) Bennett debuted on 18 April 2015 at Super Fireworks Pro Wrestling, where she teamed with Sendai Sachiko to defeat DASH Chisako & Meiko Tanaka. REINA (2015) On 26 April 2015, Bennett debuted at REINA Mexico Fiesta where she teamed Meiko Tanaka in a tag match won by Alex Lee & Makoto. On 5 May, she returned to REINA during the 2015 REINA Golden Week Wrestling Festival where she wrestled a three-way match against Carmen Rose and Alex Lee. During the June 23 edition of REINA, Bennett defeated Konami. World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana (2016) On 5 April 2015 at Diana 4th Anniversary Show In Korakuen, Bennett debuted in a match against Kyoko Kimura. During the 12 April edition of Diana, Bennett teamed with Kaoru Ito to defeat Kyoko Inoue & Meiko Tanaka. Bennett teamed with Kaoru Ito again on 10 May in a tag match against Kyoko Inoue & La Comandante. Between singles matches, Bennett teamed with Kaoru Ito to defeat Carmen Rose & Kyoko Inoue. On the 14 June edition of Diana, Bennett teamed with Jaguar Yokota & Kaoru Ito in a tag match won by Kyoko Inoue, La Comandante & Yumiko Hotta. World Wrestling Entertainment Mae Young Classic (2017) Bennett made her debut on 13 July 2017 to join the first annual WWE Mae Young Classic tournament. Under the ring name Rhea Ripley, she eliminated Miranda Salinas in the first round. She advanced to the second rounds of the tournament held on 14 July where she was eliminated by Dakota Kai. NXT (2017-present) Signed to the WWE, Rhea Ripley joined the NXT roster making her debut on 25 August at a house show, teaming with Ruby Riot & Zeda in a three-on-three tag team match against Mandy Rose, Taynara Conti & Vanessa Borne. Ripley wrestled her first NXT singles match during the 23 September house show, where she lost to Bianca Belair. On 4 October, Ripley joined a Battle Royal Qualifier match held for the NXT Women's Championship. By the end of the battle royal Nikki Cross emerged the winner. Her second singles match was won by Ruby Riot during the 21 October house show. During the 27 October house show, Ripley participated in an NXT Halloween Costume Battle Royal won by Shayna Baszler. On 10 November, Ripley wrestled her third singles match won by Dakota Kai. During December, Ripley wrestled in tag matches, including a match teaming with Abbey Laith in a losing effort to the Riott Squad (Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan) during the 9 December house show. She finished her debut year with a tag team victory, teaming Dakota Kai to defeat Reina Gonzalez & Sage Beckett. Ripley returned to NXT on 3 February 2018 where she won her first victory, defeating Aliyah. She spent the remainder of February in singles matches against Shayna Baszler, Jessie Elaban and Kairi Sane. During the 24 March house show, Ripley teamed with Dakota Kai and Jessie Elaban to defeat Aliyah, Taynara Conti & Vanessa Borne in a six-woman tag match. She returned during the 21 April house show, in a match won by Reina Gonzalez. At the 26 August NXT UK tapings in Birmingham, Ripley participated in an eight-woman tournament to determine the inaugural WWE NXT UK Women's Championship, in which she won by defeating Toni Storm at the final round becoming the inaugural champion. Returning to the United States, Ripley's first title defense was held on 31 August in Fort Pierce, Florida where she defeated Kacy Catanzaro to retain the UK Women's title. Returning the following month during the 21 September house show, Ripley retained the UK Women's title, defeating Nikki Cross. She finished the month with a successful title defense during the 28 September house show, defeating rookie Jessie Elaban. The following month, Ripley returned for the 13 October NXT UK tapings in Plymouth, England, defeating local UK wrestler Candy Floss. During the following night's NXT UK tapings, Ripley successfully defended the UK Women's title, defeating Isla Dawn. During the 20 October house show in Venice, Florida, Ripley retained the UK Women's title defeating Deonna Purrazzo. She finished the month with a title defense held in a dark match held on 28 October, at the first annual Evolution pay-per-view event, defeating Dakota Kai. The following month, Ripley began with a title match during the 2 November house show, defeating Nikki Cross to retain the UK Women's Championship. The following week during the 9 November house show, Ripley retained the Women's title, defeating Candice LeRae. During the 24 November tapings (aired as the 26 December episode of NXT UK), Ripley successfully retained the UK Women's title, defeating Deonna Purrazzo. She ended the year with a victory during the 29 November house show, during which she defeated Reina Gonzalez to retain the UK Women's Championship. During January 2019, Ripley's title reign was ended at TakeOver: Blackpool, where she lost the UK Women's title, to New Zealand rival Toni Storm. She would later meet Storm on 26 January during the second night of the 2019 Royal Rumble Axxess Weekend event, where she failed to win in her title rematch against Storm. The following night, Ripley competed in the second annual women's Royal Rumble match at the 2019 Royal Rumble. During the match Ripley eliminated Kacy Catanzaro, Dana Brooke and Zelina Vega, before she was later eliminated by Bayley. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Solefood'' **Full Nelson Slam **''Riptide'' (Pumphandle Powerbomb) *'Signature moves' **Missile Dropkick **Bennett Bomb **Big Boot **Hesitation Dropkick **Missile Dropkick **Delayed Vertical Suplex **Northern Lights Suplex **Pop Up Toss **Gorilla Clutch **Shinbreaker *'Entrance Theme' **'"Second & Sebring"' by Of Mice & Men Championships and accomplishments *''CBS Sports'' ** Breakthrough Wrestler of the Year (2019) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #63 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #35 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'Riot City Wrestling' **RCW Women's Championship (2 times) *'WWE NXT' **NXT Women's Championship ([[NXT Women's Championship/Champion history|1 time, Current]]) *'NXT UK' **WWE United Kingdom Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Facebook * Facebook Fan Page * Profile Category:1996 births Category:2013 debuts Category:Australian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Riot City Wrestling alumni Category:Rock And Roll Wrestling alumni Category:Australian Wrestling Allstars alumni Category:World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana alumni Category:REINA alumni Category:Wrestle Rampage alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Sendai Girls' Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Newcastle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WWE United Kingdom Women's Champions Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT UK current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:NXT Women's Champions